Kick one-shots
by kataangersunite14
Summary: A load of one-shots about obivously Kick. Sorry for spelling etc... The first one worthless! Enjoy!


**Hey i decided to do kickin it one-shots as well coz there more modern. I'm not in the best mood today so this is a serious one. But can i just say to all the british people who read and write here whats up with the weather? Anyway on with the one-shot i wrote it in ICT. Enjoy!**

* * *

Worthless

It hurt. Her heart hurt. She hurt. The names taunted her in her mind. The taunts of her so called classmates, the taunts of her conscience. '_YOUR WORTHLESS!' _They scream at her. The taunts hurt her bad but she knew one thing. And that one thing stuck in her mind forever. They were true. She was worthless. She never did anything right and when she did she never got praised.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this. She was always kind, always tried her best in school and always polite to elders. She did nothing to deserve this burden God punished her with. A million questions whizzed arond her head. '_Why?' 'What did i do?' _So she sat alone, locked in her room. Hidden from this stupid place where peace didn't exist. She had tear stains streaming from her doe eyes to her chin where they reach the end of their journey and fall from her face onto the carpeted floor.

Suddenly a glim in the far coner of her room caught her eye. The glim she knew all too well. The glim belonged to the torture device she uses to discipline herself with. It teaches her she needs she be nicer it tells her thats shes wortheless. She slowly stood her legs shaking from the lack of use. She slowly stumbled over to her dressing table which had a mirror on top. She looked at her reflection. But it wasn't her. A girl with tangled blonde locks and blood shot-eyes. "Why?" She whispered. She peered down at the wooden desk to see a small pocket knife. Her trembling fingers desended downwards and clamied the blade. She then brought it up and examined it, the way the moonlight made the bade shine in her dark room.

She was tired of it. She was tired of living this burden. She ony lived for her friends but she wants to be selfish. She wants to end it. She grabbed her cell phone and bag then ran down the stairs. She ran down the street and down to the beach. She ran along the cliffs until she came to the highest one. She took out her cell phone and sent a text to her best friend/ crush Jack.

_Jack i'm sorry. And i love you if you want to know whats going on come to the beach and find the highest cliff. But i warn you it won't be happy. Kim._

She pressed the send button and put her phone beside her back. She took out her pocket knife and lifted her sleeve. The blade slowly skidded across her soft skin on her wrist as blood trickled down her arm. Next after cutting hersef a few times she placed the knife next to her phone and picked up her tablet. Before she left she wanted to watch a video. It was when the gang and herself went to China and they were at a party. Once finished she layed that down and took ot a note she scribbled laying it next to her bag. She walked closer to the edge but stopped when she heard a familiar voice...

"KIM!" Jack yelled as his legs pumped faster. "What are you doing up here? What's going on?" She slowly turned around to show her tear stained face. "Jack i'm going to miss you" She said with a sad smile. He walked closer so he stood in front of her. "Kim?" She gently leant up on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He immediatley kissed back but Kim ended it earlier than he expected. "Don't forget me. But don't make me a burden." She whispered. To say Jack was confused was an understament. His mind was blank. But her soon figured it out as him pushed him with all her strentgh so he fell to the ground and walked backwards off the cliff. Her body started to plumet to the water and out of desperation Jack called Rudy. "Beach.. Biggest cliff... Hurry!" He quickly dropped the phone without ending the call and jumped off the cliff. "KIM!"

* * *

Jack woke up a few days later after hitting his head on a jagged rock. His chocolate orbs slowly opened to see the gang standing over him. Minus Kim. "Hey buddy" Whispered Rudy. "Huh?.. Hey wheres Kim?" Jack asked quickly sitting up in the hospital bed. Everyones faces were sad? "Is she ok?" "Jack.." Milton started. "Kim didn't make it" Jerry finished. _No _he mentally screamed. _She can't be gone._ "We found this" Eddie stated as he handed Jack a piece of paper. He opened it with shaky hands and scanned through what looked to be Kim's handwriting.

_Whoever reads this, it means i'm dead or am about to die. I always hated myself but kept a straight face. For everyone else i stayed alive so i wouldn't burden you with losing me. I'm really sorry. To the gang at the dojo, again sorry and i will miss you. Mostly to Jack. i always loved you since the first day i layed eyes on you. I'm so sorry i did this but i couldn't take it. Goodbye._

Jack dropped the note onto the bed and broke down in tears. In the corner the ghost of the girl silently watched her friends greive together. 'It's for the best. For u i am worthless...'

* * *

**Sad i know but this hppens to many people. So to all you bullies out there STOP! Tell people that you like them. Tell them they aren't Worthless.**


End file.
